<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Futa) Ram Ranch by ManOfTheInterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795184">(Futa) Ram Ranch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest'>ManOfTheInterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A whole lot of futas, Cock milking, F/F, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Multiple Orgasms, The name of this piece is a travesty, human cattle, hyper breasts, hyper cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new farmhand, Casey, gets a tour of the Johnson Ranch by its prestigious owner, Ms. Johnson, and gets to see all of the ultra well-endowed futas that live there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Futa) Ram Ranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An anonymous commission for a story about a futa ranch with humans posing as animals.</p><p>18 NAKED FUTAS IN THE SHOWERS AT RAM RANCH!<br/>BIG, HARD, THROBBING COCKS WANTING TO BE SUCKED!<br/>18 NAKED FUTAS WANTING TO BE FUCKED!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey couldn’t believe her luck. Against all odds, she had managed to secure a job as a farmhand on the prestigious Johnson Ranch, known throughout the county for the unbeatable quality of its products. She had always longed for this kind of job, enjoying the kind of work that kept her hands and feet busy, and given the tremendous size of the ranch itself, it was likely that her hopes would be well reciprocated once she got there. Upon arriving at the ranch, she was greeted by the owner, Ms. Johnson, who met her just outside the large grouping of barns, silos and industrial facilities all owned and used by the ranch.</p><p>“Hey there! You’re Casey, right?” Ms. Johnson said, as she approached Casey to shake her hand. Despite her cheery voice and jovial demeanor, Ms. Johnson was quite an intimidating woman, at least on a physical level. She was at least seven feet tall, very muscular, with a freckled face and bright orange hair done up in a ponytail. Her tight, worn jeans concealed a bulge twice the size of a soccer ball near her groin, which, for most people, would be an extremely concerning sight. However, Casey didn’t think it was odd in the slightest, partly because she wasn’t one to gawk at the appearance of others, and partly because she had a sizable bulge of her own in her pants.</p><p>“That’s me. Nice to meet you, Ms. Johnson!” Casey said, shaking Ms. Johnson’s hand firmly. Despite their somewhat unconventional anatomies, both women were completely comfortable in each-other’s presences. After all, they both knew exactly why they were there. The Johnson Ranch had earned itself a significant reputation not just for its size or the quality of its products, but also for what those products just so happened to be. The Johnson Ranch had established itself as the largest, and, for all intensive purposes, sole producer of high-quality futa cum for miles around, produced and supplied by the ranch’s extensive collection of well-endowed futa women, even including Ms. Johnson herself. Casey had always felt out of place due to her unique body type, but now, she was surrounded by girls just like her. It was truly the best job she could’ve asked for.</p><p>“Glad you could make it on time. We’ve got a lot to do today. Have you visited the ranch before?” asked Ms. Johnson.</p><p>“No, but I’ve heard a lot about it. I know this job will be a perfect fit for me!” Casey said, eagerly.</p><p>“Hmm… well, judging by the size of this,” Ms. Johnson suddenly reached forward and cupped Casey’s bulge with one of her big hands, giving it a few light squeezes. “I think you’ll fit right in,” she said with a smirk.</p><p>“O-Oh…!” Casey let out a small moan, unprepared for Ms. Johnson’s sudden groping.</p><p>“I should probably tell you this now, I do things pretty ‘directly’ around here, if you catch my drift. Gotta make sure all of my girls are living up to the ranch’s standards… and my own,” Ms. Johnson said, lightly patting her own massive bulge.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, totally…” Casey said, still a bit flustered. Given that her job at the Johnson Ranch would involve having her cock milked for all it was worth on a regular basis, Casey knew she would have to get used to sexual advances from its existing staff, Ms. Johnson included, but she wasn’t prepared for just how quickly those advances would start being made.</p><p>“Let’s not waste any more time out here, though. I’d better give you the full tour. C’mon, I’ll show you where we milk our cattle, first,” Ms. Johnson said, strolling off and imploring Casey to follow her. Casey hurried along and walked beside her, eager to see just what the Johnson Ranch had in store for her.</p><p> </p><p>The first building Ms. Johnson showed her was a very large enclosed complex, fitted with numerous stalls and drains in the floor that immediately gave away its purpose as an industrial-scale milking facility, even before Ms. Johnson revealed this.</p><p>“Sorry about having you come all the way out here so early, but this is about the time we have all the girls in for their morning milking, and I wanted to make sure you got to see how it was done,” Ms. Johnson explained as they walked through the facility, raising her voice above the ambient noise of its numerous motors, fans and other pieces of industrial machinery used in the milking process. As Casey followed her through the plant, her vision passed through the numerous stalls in which the ranch’s “cattle” were being milked. They were all futas, just like her, but dressed up in revealing cow-print garments that served to signify their roles on the ranch. They varied greatly in age, build and finer features, but there were some things consistent among all of them. They all had large penises, but the size of their cocks frequently paled in comparison to the size of their balls. Their taut nuts, which averaged out to the size of beach balls across all of them, were clearly to blame for the copious amounts of semen the high-strength cock milking machines were pulling out of them. The girls also all had enormous breasts, which were also hooked up to milkers, ensuring as much milky white fluid as possible was being extracted from their bodies. Obviously, this led to a great deal of pleasurable sensations for the girls, which, based on their constant moaning and mooing, they were all enjoying greatly.</p><p>“Wow, these girls sure are… productive,” Casey commented, watching as the cum and milk from the cows was pumped into large tanks in the center of the facility. Several of them had already been filled to the brim.</p><p>“Oh, of course. Only the best and biggest get to be a part of the Johnson Ranch. I won’t settle for anything less. Gotta stay competitive in this day and age, you know,” Ms. Johnson answered. “Now, I will admit, all of the milkings we put the cattle girls through on a daily basis have caused their bodies to… grow somewhat, but as long as we’re still meeting production goals, it’s not a problem at all.” Suddenly, something in one of the stalls caught Ms. Johnson’s eye. With a concerned look on her face, she rushed in to check on the girl that was situated there. “Well, usually not a problem. When did <em>this</em> happen?” she asked herself. Casey rushed over to join her, and found herself just as surprised by what she found in the stall. Sat down in the reclined steel chair was a very, very young girl, probably only 5 or 6. However, she easily had the biggest pair of breasts and largest set of nuts she had ever seen. Her tits were like two gigantic pale yoga balls, with large, thick nipples being tugged and pumped by a pair of huge suction cups. Her balls were of similar proportions, pressing all the way to the floor and visibly churning. She had an equally-impressive cock to go alongside them, which, interestingly, wasn’t hooked up to a milker. It appeared to be so large, the tube that was supposed to fit around it had been pushed right off. “Let me see… Hannah!” Ms. Johnson poked her head out of the stall and called to a nearby ranch worker, a short, skinny girl that came rushing over.</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Johnson?” Hannah answered.</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to hook Maisy up to the new Hyper-XL milker attachment we got yesterday? You know she’s too big for any of the other attachments we have!” Ms. Johnson said, annoyed.</p><p>“Oh, but I did, ma’am! That’s the Hyper-XL right there, I put it on her when her session started today,” Hannah answered, pointing to the tree trunk-sized tube on the ground. Ms. Johnson looked at the tube, then at the girl, and then sighed deeply.</p><p>“And she outgrew it in less than half an hour… alright, guess we’ll have to look for a bigger one. You think the rest of the girls will be able to pick up the slack?” Ms. Johnson asked.</p><p>“Probably. I can always help out, if you need me too. Feeling a little pent-up today, actually…” Hannah answered, rubbing the strikingly-large bulge in her pants. Though it was nowhere near as big as Ms. Johnson’s, and even slightly smaller than Casey’s, Hannah’s thin frame made her package seem all the more massive.</p><p>“Okay, just make sure it goes into the tanks,” Ms. Johnson said.</p><p>“Sure thing!” Hannah replied cheerfully, hurrying off just as soon as she had shown up.</p><p>“Well, this isn’t exactly the introduction I was hoping for, but… here’s Maisy, the pride of our cattle farm!” Ms. Johnson said, gesturing towards the girl in the chair.</p><p>“Oh my god, she’s…” Casey was almost at a loss for words.</p><p>“Huge, right?” Ms. Johnson finished her sentence, with a slight chuckle.</p><p>“And at such a young age, too!” Casey exclaimed.</p><p>“Yeah, Maisy is one eager girl when it comes to her growth. Our equipment can hardly keep up with her. She is one of the top cum and milk producers on the ranch, though. Fills up our tanks in no time flat, when we can get her squeezed into a milker, of course. Isn’t that right, honey?” Ms. Johnson said as she lovingly stroked Maisy’s cheek, making the girl coo and giggle. Her blonde hair, done up in a pair of pigtails, and very cute face would’ve made her seem like a perfectly ordinary little girl, if it weren’t for the unbelievable proportions of the rest of her body.</p><p>“A-And she’s still growing?” Casey asked.</p><p>“Absolutely! She never stops growing! Like I said, we can hardly keep up with her, but we’re sure trying,” Ms. Johnson clapped her hands together and gave a quick look around. “Alright, that about wraps things up here. Let’s go over to where we keep the hogs, next,” Ms. Johnson quickly left the stall and towards the facility exit, once again prompting Casey to follow her, eager to see what was in store for her next on the Johnson Ranch.</p><p> </p><p>The next building they entered was very similar to the cattle milking facility in many ways, but there were some differences that Casey noticed as soon as she entered. For one thing, there weren’t as many tanks in this building as there were in the cattle milking facility, though there were about the same number of stalls. What Casey found more interesting, though, was the series of conveyor belts that ran through the stalls, carrying a wide assortment of large food items. Sizable messes made on the belts by half-eaten meals and overturned bowls indicated that the girls in the stalls were clearly partaking of what was appearing on the conveyors.</p><p>“This is quite the feeding system, you’ve got here,” Casey commented as she followed Ms. Johnson.</p><p>“Pretty impressive, huh? Our piggies like to eat while they’re getting milked, so we set up these belts to distribute food to them while they’re on the milkers. It’s like one of those cool sushi restaurants, just with way more than sushi on the menu,” Ms. Johnson explained. As they walked, Casey got a good look at the girls in the stalls. Instead of being sat down in chairs, they were all laying on their stomachs on large tables, feasting on the variety of foods circulating around them. Their cocks were positioned in specially-located holes in the tables, though still attached to milking machines just like the cattle girls. In contrast to the excessive top-heavy proportions of the cattle girls on the Johnson Ranch, most of the so-called pig girls had very little to speak of upstairs. Instead, most of their developments were focused in their lower halves. Their constant eating had caused the asses of all the pig girls to swell up to truly outrageous proportions. Every time Casey looked in one of the stalls, she was greeted with the sight of a massively-rotund rump, each one bigger and fatter than the last. The fact that the tables the girls were lying on were even able to support the weight of their backsides astounded her. As she observed the corpulent hogs, Casey noticed that one of the conveyor belts looked to be almost completely empty.</p><p>“Why’s one of the belts empty?” Casey asked, pointing to it.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Patty’s personal belt. She eats so much, we had to separate her food from the other pigs so there would still be some left for the rest of them. She’s all the way at the end. C’mon, let’s go visit her,” Ms. Johnson offered. Casey followed her dutifully towards the far end of the complex, eventually approaching a stall that was far, far larger than any she had seen previously. When she entered, she saw something that made her jaw drop. Lying atop a large, durable-looking metal table was the single largest ass she had ever seen. It looked like it could put an entire dumpster to shame with its size, and every little movement made by the girl it was attached to caused it to wobble and jiggle gratuitously. “Here she is! When it comes to our piggies, there’s the big girls, the <em>really</em> big girls, and then there’s Patty,” Ms. Johnson said, slapping Patty’s ass several times. A short series of moans could be heard on the other side of the mountainous ass when she did this, among numerous grunts and squeals and chewing noises as Patty ruthlessly devoured everything that was sent to her.</p><p>“Wow… does she really eat all that food by herself?” Casey asked, watching as all of the food that came by on the conveyor instantly disappeared as it neared the approximate location of Patty’s mouth.</p><p>“Any and all of it. Girl’s got quite an appetite, and she gains weight like nobody’s business. We’ve been trying to slim her down just a little bit by limiting her to just 20,000 calories a day, but she can get pretty cranky if she’s left hungry, so it hasn’t been working that well,” Ms. Johnson explained. She ran a hand along the breadth of Patty’s enormous rear and noticed how the sides of her ass cheeks were pressing firmly against the sides of the milking stall. “Hmm… might have to crack down even harder, though. She’ll outgrow even our largest stalls in no time, at this rate.”</p><p>“Y-You have even larger ones?” Casey asked, rather surprised. The stall they were currently in was as wide as a two-car garage.</p><p>“Yeah, but we haven’t needed to use them yet. At least, most of them,” Ms. Johnson said. “Anyway, we should probably let the piggies eat in peace. Wanna check out the stud farm next?”</p><p>“Stud farm?”</p><p>Ms. Johnson grinned. “My favorite part of the ranch. I saved the best for last. Follow me, it’s right next door.” And with that, Ms. Johnson started off yet again towards another part of the ranch, and Casey followed her, still very enthused to see what else the Johnson Ranch could possibly throw at her next.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the milking facilities Casey had already seen, the so-called “stud farm” was by far the most basic. It didn’t have the same concentration of powerful milking equipment as the cattle barn, or the automatic feeder belts for the hogs. It was far more simplistic in its design, but Casey knew better than to assume that the girls in this part of the ranch would be any less grandiose in regards to their proportions. As soon as she started to check out the girls set up in the stalls, she knew her expectations wouldn’t just be met, but would also be vastly exceeded. The “studs” Ms. Johnson spoke of were some of the most gargantuan futas Casey had ever seen. Most of them didn’t have the tits of the cattle, or the asses of the hogs, but they more than made up for this with the unmatched size of their cocks. The smallest size Casey saw was just slightly under 2 full feet of dick, and the largest size… she wasn’t sure of. It seemed like every girl she passed just got more and more hung, to levels she couldn’t even conceive of. Many of the studs were also very tall and muscular, frequently grunting and groaning as they were thoroughly milked.</p><p>“When you said this was a stud farm, you sure weren’t kidding!” Casey commented as she trailed behind Ms. Johnson.</p><p>“What else did you expect? These girls are the real moneymakers of the ranch, the ones that started it all,” Ms. Johnson said triumphantly. “And I think we ought to pay a visit to my favorite girl of the lot.” As they trekked through the complex, Ms. Johnson went to approach another ranch worker that was hurrying about. “Sandy, do you know which stall Miriam is milking herself in, today? Want to give the new girl a peak at her,” she asked.</p><p>“Stall 37, ma’am, right over there,” answered the employee, pointing ahead.</p><p>“Thanks!” Ms. Johnson replied, heading towards where she had been pointed. As Casey followed her, she began to hear strange sounds coming from up ahead. It sounded like the pleasured moaning and groaning that many of the stud girls were creating as they were milked, but was far more intense, elevating itself well above the surrounding noise. As Casey approached stall 37 alongside Ms. Johnson, she quickly discovered why. “Casey, say hello to Miriam!” Ms. Johnson announced. Casey was instantly met with an image that truly left her speechless. Standing before her was a futa woman of unimaginable proportions. She was even taller than Ms. Johnson, very muscular, but the main feature that Casey noticed was her absolutely monolithic cock. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before, rivaling the size of a minivan, and paired with a set of balls bigger than Casey’s entire body. What amazed her even more was that the woman appeared to be pleasuring herself with no trouble at all, stroking her gigantic, hard cock rapidly and sending rope after rope of ejaculate into a large tub in front of her.</p><p>“Holy…” Casey muttered.</p><p>“Little starstruck, are we? Miriam sure is quite the vision. She’s the girl that started it all, the real queen of the ranch. She works so hard keeping this place on top, it’s sometimes easy to forget that she’s my daughter!” Ms. Johnson said. “Miriam? How are you doing today, honey?” she asked, tugging at the girl’s monstrous thigh to get her attention.</p><p>“H-Hi mom! I’m… ah… good!” Miriam responded in a booming voice.</p><p>“Miriam’s too big to fit in any pump out there, so we just let her rub out her own loads during milking time. Keeping count, honey?” Ms. Johnson explained.</p><p>“Uh-huh, I’m at thirty fo-<em><strong>OOH!”</strong></em> Miriam suddenly moaned very loudly as a massive eruption of cum rocketed out of her cock and into the tub, sending splashes of her own sticky white fluids everywhere. Casey barely managed to avoid getting hit by some of the splatter. “T-Thirty five!” Miriam announced.</p><p>“Good girl! Keep it up, and you’ll hit the full fifty well before morning milking is over,” Ms. Johnson encouraged. Needless to say, Casey was very impressed. Before coming to the ranch, she had always been somewhat proud of her own package and productivity, but now she was feeling considerably more insignificant compared to most of the girls on the ranch, even including Ms. Johnson herself. Clearly, she had a long ways to go before she would really fit in with the rest of the girls on the ranch.</p><p> </p><p>A short while later, Ms. Johnson took Casey out to a large pasture behind the buildings that made up the ranch. The morning milkings for all of the girls had finished, and so, they had been let out to “stretch” in the open air. Given how much most of them had been riled up during their milkings, this “stretching” actually entailed a great deal of hardcore sex between girls of all different sizes, ages and builds. As she watched the girls pair up, mount each-other and get busy from afar, Casey tried to spot some of the more special girls she had been introduced to during her tour. A pair of large, tanned orbs shining in the midday sun gave away the position of Patty almost immediately, who looked to be attracting the attention of several of the stud girls as she crawled lazily on the ground. Some of the girls started to approach her, but their advances were quickly blocked as Miriam bounded over, pushing them away and pinning Patty underneath her. Even from a distance, the moans of the two uniquely-endowed women could be heard loudly and clearly as Miriam drove her oversized sex organ into her behemoth booty. Echoing slaps and plaps began to fill the field as Miriam ruthlessly rutted Patty’s behind, groaning loudly with each thrust. Ms. Johnson looked on with a pleased expression.</p><p>“Ah, that’s my girl. Blows fifty full loads in the morning, yet still horny enough to fuck a girl silly afterward,” she said with a smile. As she spoke, Casey’s eyes wandered and eventually caught little Maisy in another part of the field. She was lying comfortably on the ground, surrounded by several other cow girls that were all much larger than her. The girls were tenderly rubbing her breasts and cock, almost entranced by her proportions.</p><p>“Looks like Maisy is pretty popular with the other cow girls,” Casey commented.</p><p>“Oh yeah, definitely. She’s like a daughter to all of them. They take very good care of her whenever she’s around. Even go as far as to keep her balls drained when our equipment can’t do the job,” Ms. Johnson replied, nodding. Casey was impressed. All of the girls on the ranch seemed to like each other very much, if the rampant orgy unfolding before her was any indication. The thought that she might one day be able to participate in such an orgy made her heart race. “Now, Casey, I know things can look a little daunting, from where you are. The Johnson Ranch isn’t some run-of-the-mill futa cum farm, after all. However, I want you to know that I’m sure you’ll do just fine here. We’ve got a place for every girl on the ranch,” Ms. Johnson said, comfortingly.</p><p>“Oh, well, thanks, Ms. Johnson. I am really excited to start working here. It’s been my dream for a while!” Casey responded, blushing slightly after hearing Ms. Johnson’s kind words.</p><p>“I can imagine. What self-respecting futa wouldn’t want to work at a place like this, eh?” Ms. Johnson said, chuckling. As her chuckle faded, a strange smirk grew on her face. She moved closer to Casey, her eyes moving away from her face and down towards her bulge. “Hmm, and speaking of being excited…” Ms. Johnson said. Casey suddenly gasped as she felt her firm hands grab her junk yet again, squeezing it strongly. “I take it the tour made things pretty tight for you down here?”</p><p>“O-Oh, um, yeah…” Casey said, flustered.</p><p>“Well, we’d better take care of that. You haven’t even done your morning milking, yet!” Ms. Johnson said. She grunted lightly as her large bulge suddenly throbbed, a dark spot forming in her tight jeans as a spurt of precum left her own huge cock. “Ooh, and I think <em>I’m</em> due for a milking, myself. Follow me, I’ll show you how it’s done. Trust me, you’ll love it,” Ms. Johnson said, heading back towards the collection of buildings that made up the ranch and encouraging Casey to follow her. Casey rushed to join her, almost tripping over her own feet. She could hardly weight to actually be strapped down for her first milking, and with the head of the ranch right beside her, no less! It was at that point that she knew, the Johnson Ranch really would be the perfect fit for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>